A square has a diagonal of length $10\sqrt{2}$ centimeters. What is the number of square centimeters in the area of the square?
Solution: A diagonal of a square divides the square into two 45-45-90 right triangles, so the side length of the square is $10\sqrt{2}/\sqrt{2}=10$ centimeters and its area is $10^2=\boxed{100}$ square centimeters